


now brother we carry no arms

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, I regret everything, Probably ooc, italics abuse, not really canon-compliant, post-TAI break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I spoke to Max about joining, there was no doubt in my mind that this is a band that I believe in and want to put my heart into."</p>
            </blockquote>





	now brother we carry no arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Gave You All by Mumford and Sons.

Adam calls up Max Bemis a week after the TAI break up is officially announced. A week is enough time, he thinks. A week is long enough for it not to feel like cheating, probably, maybe.

"You guys still looking for a permanent bassist?" Adam asks when Max picks up. 

"Uh, yeah," Max says, sounding surprised. "Sisky-"

"I know all your songs," he says quickly. "I can play all of In Defence of the Genre in my sleep. You know how much I love Say Anything and-"

"Adam," Max says, gently. "Your band only broke up last week."

"I know," Adam says, instead of _no_ and _I think it's been a bit longer than that, actually_. He's not sure how to say that out loud. "I just. Max. I want-" He breaks off, swallowing hard. His throat's gone all tight and he can't breathe properly, fuck, _fuck_. "I want it," he says. His voice comes out sharper than he means it to. "I can come out to you guys tomorrow, if you want, I can-"

"Adam," Max repeats, and this time Adam falls silent, doesn't try to protest. "If you want it you're in, dude. We'd all love to play with you, you know that."

Adam exhales slowly. It feels like he hasn't done that for a while, even though logically he knows he must've kept breathing. 

"Thanks," he says quietly. 

"No problem," Max says, and Adam knows he means it. 

#

They don't make it official for another three weeks, and when they do, no one is more surprised than Bill. He calls Adam to say congratulations but it's stiff and kind of awkward and Adam _hates_ it, hates that it _does_ feel like cheating, like betrayal, even though the break up was mutual and he _knows_ they're all happier now. And Bill can't honestly be surprised; all he needs is a guitar and his voice and he's happy, he's set, but Adam was in a band for a third of his life. He's not sure he _could_ play music without his friends around him. He's not sure he'd want to. 

"Thanks," is all he says, before he quickly changes the subject. He doesn't trust himself otherwise. 

(He gets a text from Mike after William hangs up saying _ur a fast mover shud i b worried abt bemises virtue_ and Adam laughs and laughs even though it isn't anywhere near that funny.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will never ever ever be able to write this, partly because there is no way I could do it justice but mostly because it would be a whole lot of here, let me show you my Sisky feelings and I just. I can't do that. But I can't just let it gather dust in my abandoned stories folder either, so, here it is. I'm sorry.


End file.
